Love Once Lost
by Volleyball3Girl
Summary: April was having a great year. She was the reigning Diva's Champion and was having plenty of publicity, but when Vicky puts her in an onstage relationship with a man she has a past with, it isn't pretty. Will they finally see through their differences or will they let those differences destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Once Lost**

**Chapter 1: Not Happening**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.**

…

"You can't be serious, can you?" The irritated diva yelled at Vicky. "I told you when I first signed the contract I wasn't going to be anybody's whore!"

"You won't-" Vicky started, but was cut off by the now furious diva

"What do you mean I won't? You've already paired me with a few guys and being with him will definitely classify me as such!"

"He was fine with the idea-"

"Of course he was! All he wants to do is be able to do things with me and you know that! I will not-"

"Excuse me!" Vicky finally yelled to shut up the angry diva. "You listen, and you listen good. I already have many months of scripts planned for you guys and that will not go to waste. Unless you want to be fired, I suggest you go along with it. I promise you will not be made out to be a whore. It's only for a little while, and if he starts anything I will do something about it. Do I make myself clear?"

April said nothing, but took the scripts from Vicky's desk and left. On the way out she ran into the man that made her so angry at Vicky.

"So, I heard we're together now." Randy Orton said, smirking.

"On stage we are, but don't think that this will give you any opportunity to get into my pants." She said, still seething.

"Oh, now would I ever do that?" He acted innocent. April just walked right passed him and continued down the hallway. He turned into the office. "Vicky, you needed to see me?"

"Yes, I do. You are not to harass April, okay? I cannot afford her to leave this company. She's the divas champion and I can't find anyone as beautiful or talented to take her position. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Vicky, I completely understand." He turned around and gave another smirk. _'I bet that girl is just as feisty in bed.' _He thought as he walked away.

…

On Sunday afternoon April was training with Natalya for their match tomorrow. After they finished they got some water and sat down.

"Tomorrow is going to be great! Everyone will love it!" April exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially since you win!" They shared a laugh. "Speaking of love, here comes your favorite person." April turned around and groaned as Randy walked towards the divas. "I'll let you two talk." Natalya left.

Randy took her seat. "Do you want to rehearse for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Can we do it tonight? I was going to run by a nearby church and catch the evening service." April said, taking another drink of her water.

"Oh right, I forgot. Little miss goody two-shoes has to go look good in front of people."

"It's not about looking good. I'm a Christian and need to be in Church. It's hard when I have to do this job as well. Let's meet in here at eight-thirtyish, okay?"

"Alright, go have fun with all your little bible belt-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" April got up and left before she could hear anymore.

"Wow, you really know how to get on her bad side." John Cena said as he approached Randy. "You might want to stop it before she beats you up."

Randy laughed sarcastically. "Haha very funny, she could hit me with all she has and it'd only feel like a bug bite."

"I don't know, she's knocked out quite a few divas."

"That doesn't mean anything." Randy paused for a moment. "How much you want to bet that I can get her to have sex with me before we break up on the show?"

"I'll have to go against you there. She definitely won't."

"Fifty bucks?"

"You're on!" They shook hands.

…

"You're late." Randy said to the girl approaching him.

"The preacher went a little over and I talked and signed autographs for a few people." April said.

"You're goodness never ends." Randy said sarcastically. "Do you have your script?"

"No, I figured I wouldn't bring it and just go with it. Of course I did!" She rolled her eyes. They practiced for a good thirty minutes before they decided to get some rest for the next day. "Do you want to go over anything else?"

"Yeah," Randy said, "We could probably practice the end again." Randy got in the ring and pretended to hold up the World Heavyweight Championship that he would win. April acted excited and went into the ring. He 'put' the title over his shoulder and grabbed April by the waist and kissed her. April put on a fake smile even though she hated every second of this. They began to walk out of the ring so Randy pulled down the bottom rope and the middle rope up so April could get through easier. As she bent down to go through, Randy smacked her on the butt.

She instantly turned around to face him. "That is not happening tomorrow."

"If it does you'll have to play along with it." He winked and got out of the ring; leaving an angry April behind him.

…

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! It's a little short but I promise longer chapters will come as the plot develops. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks bunches!"**


	2. Chapter 2: I Need A Miracle

**Love Once Lost**

**Chapter 2: I Need A Miracle**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get it, got it, good.**

…

April heard a knock on her trailer door. "Hold on!" She finished putting on her wresting gear and opened the door. "Oh my goodness! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well since you're in Greenville, how could we not come see you?" Her mom said hugging her.

"And I want to see John Cena!"

"Well geez, Brandon. You have a celebrity sister that you barely get to see and you're worried about John Cena!" She said picking up her ten year old brother and spinning him around.

"You know how little boys are." Her dad said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead. "I miss my little girl so much. I don't have a hunting partner anymore!"

"Yeah, I guess Katlin isn't the best at that… Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She had a date with her boyfriend, even though we've had this planned for months." Her mom said.

"You seriously let her go? She's only fifteen; I couldn't do anything at that age. You guys have gotten pretty slack. I got punished for everything I did."

"You were a bad child." Her dad smiled.

"You know that's a lie!"

They laughed. "So, is there anything you can tell us about RAW tonight?"

"I won't tell you anything, but I will say that it's going to be shocking."

…

"Hey, John, can I ask a favor?" April said as she walked up to the superstar.

"Of course."

"You know my brother, right?"

"Yeah, how old is he now? Nine?"

"Actually he's ten, but I was wondering if you could try to make sure he gets your shirt, please?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks John, you're the best!" She said hugging him.

"Come on John. I can't believe your already trying to steal my girl." Randy said walking towards us.

"I'm not your girl!" She said, her hands flying to her hips.

He walked over to where she was and reached his arm out to cup her face. She pulled away with a fire in her eyes. "We'll see about that." He said smirking.

"You little-" She heard her music come on and ran out to the entrance without finishing her sentence.

"So, you still think you can get into her pants?" John asked his friend.

"It'll be hard, but I have a feeling it will be worth it." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

…

After April won her match and hugged some fans in the audience she went backstage and tried to keep her distance from Randy as long as she could. She went into her trailer and took a shower after being so sweaty. Her match was at the beginning and Randy's was at the end so she could afford to do this. She got out of the shower, in nothing but a small towel, and walked out into her room. She went straight to her dresser and pulled out the clothes she would wear for Randy's match. She turned around to start walking to her bed and was in the action of taking her towel off when she heard someone say: "We've only been dating for a day and you're already trying to take your clothes off in front of me?" April turned around to see Randy in the doorway to her room.

"Oh my gosh, get out!" She yelled at him running back into the bathroom. "I can't believe you watched me for that long and didn't say anything!"

"I like to stalk my prey before I attack." He walked towards the bathroom door. "You should count yourself lucky I said something before you took the towel off."

"Randy, get out before I call Vicky and get you a harassment charge!"

"My offer still stands." He put his hand on the door knob and twisted it. "And we all know you would like it."

She saw the door opening and slammed it shut and locked it. "No, I will not take your offer! Get out now!"

"Fine." He said walking away. "But it will happen, and you know it." She heard the door close, but she looked outside first, just in case. She saw the coast was clear and went into her room and changed. She called Natalya to come over so they could talk. She was in the middle of straightening her hair when her doorbell rang.

"Come in!" She yelled and continued straightening.

"Hey, what's up?" Natalya said as she sat down next to her best friend.

"Ugh, it's Randy again. He was in my room when I got out of the shower and I didn't see him and he didn't say anything until I was about to take my towel off. Then I ran into the bathroom and he tried to follow me in! Then he told me his offer still stands-"

"Wait you mean…"

"Yes, I mean when last year he asked me to have sex with him and said that he wouldn't tell anyone and it would be the best night of my existence. Why can't he get it wrapped around his head that I will never have sex with him! This is so infuriating! And last night while we were practicing for tonight, he slapped me on the butt! And when I said that's not happening, he said that if it did I'd have to play along with it. He makes me so angry! Sometimes, I wonder if it's worth going through this and then I remember how hard it was for me to get here and I just take it. Maybe, I should have another talk with Vickie, but she wouldn't do anything. Ugh, I'm so confused. Any advice Nat?"

"Wow, you're really in a pickle. It's really hard to tell you what to do because I've never been in this situation before. Honestly, I don't know. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"I just needed to vent. Thanks for that."

"Anytime, but I got to go. Sorry." She gave April's hand a squeeze then left.

…

"Hey, have you seen April?" Randy asked some of the camera men.

"No."

"Where is she? We only have twenty more minutes!" Then he saw Natalya and ran to her. "Nat! Nat! Have you seen April? It's twenty til we go on."

"She's in her trailer, but be careful, she's still pissed at you."

Randy was already headed toward the trailer before she finished her sentence. He was about to open the door when Natalya's words registered in his mind. Then he heard April speaking.

"God, I need a miracle. I'm so confused and I need your help. You know everything that's going on and it's in your hands, I don't need to worry. I pray for Randy though. You know that I think he's kind of attractive." She laughed and Randy smirked. "But in all seriousness, I want to see him saved. I want to see him and the rest of this industry revolutionized by you. We sure need it. Thank you so much for blessing me this much. Please be with me. Amen."

Randy waited a few moments and thought about what she said. _'She cares about me. All this time I thought she was just acting.'_ He couldn't wrap his head around this. He figured it was enough time, so he knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Are you sure?" Randy said through the door.

She paused for a moment. "Yes."

Randy walked through the door and watched her as she put on her socks and shoes. "I got worried when you didn't show up twenty minutes before we go on. By the way, we have twelve minutes."  
"Yeah, I know." She didn't look at him. It was silent for a little bit. When she finished she said: "Ready to go?"

"No, there's something I need to say." He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "April, I'm sorry for the ways I've been treating you. I feel so terrible about it and the things I've said." He looked away.

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "It's okay. I forgive you." She gave him a small smile.

They stayed in that position for a moment then Randy turned to face her all the way and put his hands around her slender waist. He began leaning in and so did she. April closed her eyes and felt his lips softly touch hers. Then someone banged on the door and they jumped apart. "You've got eight minutes!"

"Um, we better go." She said shyly.

"Yeah, I guess we should." He gave her a smile.

…

**A/N: I decided to end it there because of a little writers block. Anyways I hope you liked it! I would like to thank ****RKO-flavored-skittles ****for reviewing! See what you get if you review? **


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Love Once Lost**

**Chapter 3: Surprise **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

"Randy!" John called form outside his friend's trailer. "Get up!" He opened up the door and walked in. He saw Randy passed out on his couch and walked over to him. He shook him. "Randy!"

"Hmmm." Randy said groggily. He rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"You need to wake up if you want to get ready for your match. You have an hour before you go on. You need to wake up and get pumped!"

"Whoa, wait. It's still Monday!"

"Yeah, what other day is it?" John asked confused.

"It was a dream. Of course it was a dream!" Randy said putting his hands over his eyes.

"What was a dream?" John came and sat next to his friend.

"I had a dream that I went to get… Never mind, it's nothing." Randy said looking away from his best friend.

"Randy, we both know you're lying."

"Okay fine." Randy took a deep breath. "I had a dream that it was twenty minutes before I went on and I couldn't find April. I searched everywhere until I found Natalya, who said she was in her trailer. She also said April was really pissed at me. Then I ran to April's door and stopped remembering what Natalya said to me. Then I heard April praying and saying how see needed a miracle really bad. Then she asked for help about me and that she thought I was attractive-"  
"You should have known it was a dream from that comment."

"Shut up. Then she said that she wanted to see me saved and I went in and apologized and she forgave me, and then you woke me up."

"Uh huh." John looked his best friend in the eyes. "There's more, I know it."

"Nothing gets passed you." Randy sighed. "Okay, maybe we kind of, sort of kissed. But it wasn't anything major! Just a little one." He said, waving his arms to make a point.

"Yeah, you defiantly should have known that it was a dream. Maybe it was a sign."

"No, it's not. It can't be." Randy said confused. "Can it?"  
"I don't know. There's only one way to find out. Go and ask for forgiveness. It might play out like it did in your dream."

"Or she'll punch me in the face."  
"Either way you lose some pride. That's good for you. Go and find her. You guys need to get ready for your match anyway. You have forty-five minutes."

"Alright, see you later." Randy walked out of his trailer and went to April's.

"Good luck, Randy. You'll need it." Then he closed his friend's door and went to get prepared for his match.

…

Randy approached April's trailer cautiously, listening just in case. He heard nothing but the stereo which was blasting rap. _'Whoa, she doesn't listen to that kind of stuff. Something is up.'_ He knocked on the door, even though he was sure she couldn't hear it. When no one answered he opened the door and went in. It looked like a tornado had gone through the place. "April!" Randy called out and turned off the radio. He heard something in her bedroom and walked towards the noise.

"Come on, sweetie. It won't be so bad if you give in," Said a male voice behind the door. "It'll actually be fun."

Randy had heard enough and kicked open the locked door. He saw April, barely clothed, with her hands duck taped to her bed posts and over her mouth. But who he saw over her filled him with rage. "Get off of her!" He pulled Dean Ambrose to off of April and started beating him up. Ambrose started to fight back, but Randy's rage kept him in control. They fought into the living room and Randy finally pushed him out the door. "Don't you dare ever come near her again! Both April and I will report you. Now get out of here!" Ambrose took off as Randy closed the door and ran back to April. She was crying. "April, it's okay, he won't hurt you." He said as he took the tape off her mouth and arms. She started sobbing and Randy pulled her onto his lap, her head buried in his chest. "It's okay, little one. I've got you. Nothing can hurt you now." He held her in his strong arms, and in that moment, she had never felt safer. Randy rubbed her back and nuzzled his face in her hair, planting soft kisses every now and then. After a little bit she calmed down and stopped crying.

"Thank you." She choked out.

"Shhh," He hushed her. "Don't worry about it. You're safe with me. Nothing can hurt you." They stayed in that position for a little bit.

April took a deep breath and looked up at Randy. "Seriously, thanks. If you wouldn't have been here…" She took another breath. "I could have…"

"But you didn't, and it's okay now. I am here."

April smiled at him. "Maybe, I have you all wrong." She kissed him on the cheek and slowly, and reluctantly, got up off him. "We need to go. We only have twenty minutes before we go on. Ugh, I have to make a whole outfit change. He ripped most of my clothes."

"I swear, if I see him, I'm gunna rip his head off." April sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Now could you please get out so I can change?"  
"Of course." Randy walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _'What just happened?' _Randy thought. _'Did she just… kiss me? I have to tell her, I have to apologize.' _Just then, April walked out.

"Ready?" She said, heading towards the door. Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in this comfortable feeling. It's like she fit perfectly into him. "Randy, thank you so much. I owe you big time."

"No, you don't. I owe you. This isn't even close to making up what I did to you. I'm so sorry, I was a total jerk. I know you hate me, but I really hope you can accept my apology because I mean it." He looked her in the eyes the whole time and was shocked when she laughed.

"You seriously think I hate you! That's so far from the truth! I didn't necessarily hate you, but I didn't like you too good either. You're not actually that bad of a guy."  
"Wait, did you say didn't? What do you think about me now?" He smirked at her hesitation.  
"As much as I would love to tell you, we got to go."

…

"And now accompanied to the ring by April Moore, Randy Orton!" April and Randy walked out to Randy's music, holding hands, and continued down to the ring. As they passed April's family she saw the shocked expressions on their faces. _'I'll explain later.' _She mouthed to them. They made it to the ring. Randy lifted up the ropes so she could get through better and did his pose, while April stood in the ring. Then the music of Dolph Ziggler, the Heavyweight Champion, came on and they went to a corner of the ring. He came out with AJ and did his "show off" stuff. April got out of the ring and gave Randy a good luck kiss right before the match started. April couldn't watch the match because she was fighting with AJ the whole time. When Randy won the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Belt and raised his left arm, while April raised his right as high as she could. Then he pulled her in for another sweet kiss. When they pulled apart they heard the unmistakable music of The Shield. They began coming down the sides of the arena.

"This isn't in the script." April whispered to Randy.

"I know." He whispered back and saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry I'll protect you. Get out of the ring and go backstage." They made it to the barricade and began to leap over it.

"I won't leave you!"

"Go! You can't get hurt. I won't allow it." He pushed her out of the ring and she ran backstage. Randy turned to face Ambrose as The Shield surrounded the ring. "I ought to rip your head off for what you did to her!" Randy said to Ambrose.

"But you can't. No one has beaten us and you won't be the first." They began to get onto the ring and over the ropes.

…

April came out from backstage to see The Shield around the ring. She could see Randy's lips moving, but couldn't make out what he was saying. What she could see though, is what they would do to Randy, and she wouldn't let it happen. She ran down the ramp and pulled Reigns' feet out from under him. He face planted onto the ring and fell to the floor. Randy took care of Rollins, beating him out of the ring. April looked up after what she had done and saw Dean Ambrose two feet away from her. She called out for Randy as Ambrose approached her. She couldn't move because fear had overcome her, it was paralyzing. When he was almost to her he quickly turned away and headed for Randy. April had enough time to yell his name again before Ambrose struck him hard in the back of the head, knocking Randy out. They all headed for what everyone knew as the triple aided powerbomb. April acted on instinct and slid through the bottom rope and ran right in front of Randy as they were about to pick him up. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would ya?" She yelled at them while protecting an unconscious Randy.

"Get out of the way, girl. Let justice be served." Ambrose's voice sent chills down her spine, but she stayed where she was.

"No, I won't let you hurt him!"

Reigns and Rollins looked at Ambrose for what to do. "Move her." Is all he said. Rollins shrugged his shoulders and went to move April out of their path, but she was ready. She punched him in the face to stun him then used her finishing move, a knockout kick to the jaw. Rollins fell to the ground unconscious. Ambrose and Reigns' eyes widened at what they just witnessed. They backed away from April and out of the ring. They started heading back up through the crowd as April turned to Randy.

She knelt beside him. "Randy." She shook him. He moved a little and his eyes fluttered. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts." He groaned.

"I know, sweetheart. Let's go to the doctor." She helped him get up and supported some of his weight as they exited the arena. Everyone was on their feet cheering for them.

…

April had to wait outside as Randy was in the doctor's room. John came out after his match and waited with her, and offered some protection. "You knocked Rollins out real good. It's been thirty minutes and he still hasn't woken up yet. You were pretty mad out there."

"You're match was that short?"

"I didn't really have a match. I'm still injured, but I still threw my shirt to your brother. He was really excited."

"I bet he was." April smiled then she sighed.

"He'll be okay, April. It wasn't your fault, and if you weren't there it would have been worse."

"But it's been thirty minutes and they haven't told me anything!" April buried her head in her hands. "What if something's wrong? Oh, please God let him be okay." She let a few tears slide. Then she heard the door open and she looked up to see Randy and the doctor talking. She got up and began to walk over there, but John grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he shook his head. She sat back down and John squeezed her hand then let go. Randy finished talking to the doctor and headed towards them.

"Hey." John said to Randy. "What'd the doc say?"

Randy sat down next to April. "She said that everything looked to be okay, but I needed someone to stay with me at all times just in case I'm not."

John stood up. "Okay then, let's go." He started walking towards the door.

"Actually, I thought maybe April could stay with me."

"What?" John asked confused.

"I figured that I could protect her and she could watch me, if you're okay with that." Randy said turning to April.

"Well, I don't want to be alone anytime soon, but we need to talk to Vickie about it."

"Yeah, we should probably do that. Sorry John, if you were looking forward to that." Randy said.

"No that's fine, I completely understand. You guys need each other. I'm here if either one of you need something though."

"We know John. Thanks for all your help." April kissed him on the cheek.

…

**A/N: So a lot happened in this chapter. You guys better not hate me because last chapter was a dream! Anyways, hope you liked it! Also, I know it might be a little unbelievable that a girl could knock out a guy, but April is a pretty tall and built girl. I feel like you guys needed that piece of information. And thanks to ****smash07 and RKOLover54 ****for reviewing! As always review! Love you guys!**


End file.
